Shopping List at Xavier's Institute
by BeccaBright
Summary: What do the X-Men put on their shopping list and how do the others comment on the items asked for? R
1. The List

Disclaimer: The characters and the X-men belong to Marvel and the creators of the characters.

Shopping List at Xavier's Institute

Chapter One

The List

...X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X

**Right people, the whole point of this piece of paper is so that when I go shopping I know what people want me to buy them. Put your name above the items you want and I'll get the right things for the right people. **

**Jean**

Logan

Beer (any sort I just need some) (Get him Ginger Beer we're not allowed alcohol, Scott)

White vest tops (running low on ones without holes in)

Hairspray

Hair mousse

Comb (So that's your secret to the hair, Rogue x)

Ta

Rogue

Gloves

Long sleeve tops

Nail varnish

Lots of chocolate (Any type as long as it's edible)

Cheers

Scott

A new Shirt

A red tie

More milk (Kitty keeps drinking it all)

Thanks

Ororo

Some black hair dye (for the underneath part of my hair)

A mix of African herbs (any you can find)

A pair of black boots, size 6

Thanks

**Right so I've got quite a bit there. I'm going shopping on Saturday so I'll get it all then. Oh and Logan you're only getting Ginger Beer, you know the rules on alcohol in the school.**

**Jean**

**That's no fun Jeanie, get some fizzy pop as well otherwise I'll get sick of Ginger Beer quickly. Kitty wants some new hair products as well she keeps losing hers in the walls. **

**Logan**

…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X

So what did you think. I'm not brilliant at writing stories so I wanted to give this sort of writing a go. Please Read and Review and say if you think it needs another chapter. BB


	2. The Final Copy

Disclaimer: Again, they do not belong to me but to the marvellous guys at Marvel and to the creators.

Shopping List at Xavier's Institute

Chapter Two

The Final Copy

…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X

**So, I've made a final copy of what you all want and I'm going to leave it here for you all to check through, with the quantity I'll buy them in as well. I won't put names next to items but I'll put the items in groups of who asked for them. **

**Jean x**

**Ginger Beer (x20) **(Are you sure you couldn't wangle me some beer, I'm living on

water in this place and that is never good for me. Logan)

**White vest tops (x5)**

**Hairspray (x1) **(Gethim a really girly one, we dare you. Rogue and Kitty xx)

(Don't you dare Jean. Logan)

**Hair Mousse (x1)**

**Comb (x1)**

**Gloves (x1) **(Black and elbow length if possible. Rogue x)

**Long sleeve tops (x3)**

**Nail varnish (x1) **(Get bright pink, it's her favourite colour. Logan)

(No it's not and you know that, get dark purple. Rogue x)

**Chocolate (x10)**

**Shirt (x1)**

**A red tie (x1)** (And not a clip on one like last time, I'm capable of tying a tie.

Scott)

**Milk (x6)**

**Black Hair Dye (x1)**

**African Herbs (A selection)**

**A pair of black boots (x1) **(Size 6 please, oh and with no decorations on. Ororo)

**A selection of Hair accessories and products **(Thanks Jean, I don't know what I

keep doing with them. Logan says if

we knocked the school down they

would be in the walls. As if! Kitty x)

**OK then, I'll have to make a new copy and keep it away from you all. I'm going to leave a piece of paper on the side where we can write our thoughts about what's happening to see what response I get and how you all love the school, so feel free to write on it. **

**Jean**

**That's fine Jeannie. Maybe we can use it to tell people, not to mention names, Kitty and Rogue, to tidy their rooms and do their jobs once in a while. **

**Logan**

We so tidy our rooms, we know where everything is even of no-one else does. Oh, and Scott says to stop calling Jean, Jeannie, Logan. He said something about it not being her name.

Kitty and Rogue xx

**Thanks for the encouragement, but can you please stop writing on my final copy or I won't buy anybody anything tomorrow. **

**Jean**

Sorry from Kitty and Rogue

Sorry 'Jeannie' from Logan (and Scott I can call her whatever I like!)

…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X

Hey, I put this as the last chapter as there isn't much else to write about a shopping list but if any of you want me to start working on the piece of paper with their feelings on, I'll try to do that. Please Read & Review and I hope you enjoyed it. BB


End file.
